Missing
by gigiketchup
Summary: Ás vezes você sente que não é mais necessário continuar vivendo, as suas últimas esperanças se esgotam e nada mais importa... será que alguém irá conseguir, animar essa pobre garota? AAMRN


Missing ( Falta )

Notas da Autora: Essa fanfic tem um pouco de angústia... mas nada muito exagerado " . A Música que está contida nela é Missing do Evanescence! Boa leitura x .

Please, please forgive me,

Por favor, por favor me perdoe

But I won't be home again.

Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo

Maybe someday you'll have woke up,

Talvez um dia você acordará

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

E dificilmente consciente você dirá a ninguém:

"Isn't something missing?"

"Não tem algo faltando?"

P.O.V. Misty

Já é de madrugada... uma triste e fria madrugada. Eu estou indo embora e agora é para sempre, não existe mais nenhum motivo para eu continuar aqui, sofrendo. Fechei a porta do ginásio e silenciosamente me despedi em pensamento das minhas irmãs, elas não iriam se importar mesmo se eu não fizesse isso pessoalmente... não significo nada para elas. Comecei a caminhar pela cidade vazia e melancólica, um vento soprava levemente em meu rosto fazendo meus cabelos ficarem gelados... respirei profundamente, o motivo de eu ter ido embora, não era por causa somente das minhas irmãs que me maltratavam e sim por causa de uma outra pessoa, da qual me fez sofrer muito nesses anos: Ash Ketchum. Desde que deixei de viajar com ele, nunca mais nos falamos... claro, agora que já recebi minha bicicleta da Joy ele não tem mas nada ligado a mim, afinal... eu só viajava com ele por causa da bicicleta, não é? Não... eu viajava com ele por que eu sentia algo, muito mais forte do que amizade por ele. Porém, nesses anos que se passaram ele nunca se importou em me fazer uma ligação ou em vir me visitar. Ele me esqueceu.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

Você não chorará a minha ausência, eu sei

You forgot me long ago.

Você me esqueceu a algum tempo

Am I that unimportant...?

Serei eu tão desimportante?

Am I so insignificant...?

Serei eu tão insignificante?

Isn't something missing?

Não tem algo faltando?

Isn't someone missing me?

Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?

Cheguei perto do lago perto da floresta de Cerulean, eu senti que estava tremendo, minha respiração era ofegante. Sentei na beirada do lago e olhei para a minha face refletida na água, uma gota de lágrima caiu naquela água cristalina... não existe mais motivo para viver... _não mais. _A dor está tomando conta do meu coração, pouco a pouco, meu coração está tão... partido. Nesses dias por acaso eu vi o Ash na televisão em uma de suas batalhas, lá estava ele sorridente, havia ganho uma batalha, logo no meio da multidão surgiu a May que saiu correndo para abraça-lo... pensei que ela era amiga dele somente, mas acho que eles são mais que isso, não tenho certeza, todavia não me importa mais. Chorei mais forte ainda, não conseguia parar... já havia pensado muitas vezes antes e agora era a hora de acabar com os meus sofrimentos. Retirei uma faca do meu bolso e fechei meus olhos.

CHORUS

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

Mesmo eu sendo sacrificada

You won't try for me, not now.

Você não tentará por mim, não agora

Though I'd die to know you love me,

Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama

I'm all alone.

Eu estou sozinha

Isn't someone missing me?

Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?

Todos aqueles estúpidos sentimentos serão eliminados agora, nunca mais pensarei naquele idiota. Afinal se eu morrer ou não, ele nem se importar� não é? Serei um problema a menos para todos... principalmente para aquele ser, ninguém mais mandará eu calar a boca, ou irá me chamar de idiota, feia, chata e se chamarem não poderei ouvir mesmo. E pensar que anos atrás eu me sentia tão feliz viajando, eu era uma menina alegre, disposta, meiga. Daquilo tudo que eu era sobrou apenas uma menina cheia de rancor dentro do peito, de tristeza. Por que? Por que que tinha que ser assim?

Please, please forgive me,

Por favor, por favor me perdoe

But I won't be home again.

Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo

I know what you do to yourself,

Eu sei o que você faz com você mesmo

Shudder deep and cry out:

Estremece por dentro e grita para fora:

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

"Não tem algo faltando?

Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?"

No reflexo da água pude ver meus olhos vermelhos, inchados... comecei a orar, por todos que conhecia, até por aquele que me fez tanto sofrer, orei para que Deus pudesse me perdoar do erro que iria cometer, respirei fundo e disse Adeus e com tudo peguei a faca e a atirei contra o meu peito... senti uma dor imensa e comecei a ver o sangue escorrer, mas isso não seria suficiente para acabar com a minha vida, _não vou conseguir me matar_. Chorei, pela milésima vez... eu estava cometendo um erro grave. Sou tão inútil que nem consigo me matar! Não quero fazer isso... Minhas vistas foram se apagando, se apagando até que estava perdida nas trevas.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei

Knowing you don't care.

Sabendo que você não se importa

And if I sleep just to dream of you

E se eu dormir só para sonhar com você

And wake without you there,

E acordar sem você lá

Isn't something missing?

Não tem algo faltando?

Isn't something...

Não tem algo...

Te Amo, Ash... - Foi a última coisa que eu consegui dizer.

****

Algumas horas depois...

( Sem P.O.V  )

Alô ? É do Ginásio de Cerulean? - Pergunta uma voz aguda feminina

Sim, é sim... quem fala? - Responde Margarida, a irmã mais velha

Aqui é a Enfermeira do hospital municipal de Cerulean, eu gostaria falar com uma das irmãs de Misty Waterflower.

Sou Margarida, irmã dela... o que aconteceu?

Sua irmã se encontra internada aqui neste hospital, por favor venham para cá o mais breve possivél.

O QUE ? COMO ELA ESTÁ AÍ? QUE EU SAIBA ELA AINDA ESTÁ AQUI, DORMINDO!

Desculpe senhorita, mas ela está aqui gravemente ferida, compareça o mais breve possivél. Tchau.

Margarida não sabia o que havia ocorrido, mas parecia ser algo grave eram apenas 5 horas da manhã... ela pensava que sua irmã estava deitada ainda. Sem pensar foi confirmar se ela se encontrava na casa. Porém não a encontrou, acordou suas outras irmãs e foram para o hospital...

Please, please forgive me,

Por favor, por favor me perdoe

Chegando no hospital, as irmãs sensacionais chamaram uma enfermeira, da qual explicou a situação - "_Misty tentou se matar" _- as garotas mais velhas ficaram chocadas, qual seria o motivo para um ato tão terrivél? Logo a enfermeira falou que elas poderiam ver a garota e depois teriam que ter uma conversa com o médico.

É neste quarto que ela se encontra, por favor fiquem somente 15 minutos e depois vão para a sala do lado, onde se encontra o doutor. - Indicou a Enfermeira

E lá estava ela... deitada, com vários curativos na região do peito.

Meu Deus... - Lilly parecia estar chocada

Por que você fez isso, Misty? - Violeta perguntou para ela... porém, ela não iria responder, estava sob os efeitos das anestesias.

Tadinha dela... será que a culpa é nossa? - Falou baixinho Margarida

Espero que não. - Completa Violeta

Meninas, vamos ver o doutor... quero conhecer o motivo disto. - Fala Lilly.

But I won't be home again.

Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo

Entrando no consultório, se sentaram nas cadeiras e começaram a dialogar com o médico. O caso era realmente sério. As irmãs saíram do consultório traumatizadas... Misty não tem grandes chances de sobreviver, Violeta começou a chorar e logo as outras começaram também, a culpa tinha sido delas, afinal, deixaram a Misty fugir do ginásio sem mais sem menos. Margarida tomou logo a decisão de ligar para os amigos de que tanto ela gostava, principalmente o Ash, que rapidamente parou de viajar e venho ver a ruivinha.

Maybe someday you'll have woke up,

Talvez um dia você acordará

Por que ela fez isso? - Pergunta Ash indignado para as irmãs da Misty.

Nós não sabemos... - Fala Margarida com lágrimas nos olhos.

Por isso te chamamos, você não sabe o motivo dela ter feito isso? - Pergunta Lilly.

Não eu não sei... Droga... ela não pode se entregar, não sem saber de uma coisa... - Resmunga Ash.

Saber o que? - Questiona a terceira irmã - Violeta

Hum... é pessoal... - Responde Ash cabisbaixo

Garotas, sua irmã já acordou, vão para o quarto conversar com ela, antes que seja tarde demais - Surgiu uma voz grossa no fundo do corredor.

O treinador sem pensar duas vezes avançou na frente para ser o primeiro a se encontrar com a Misty. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado e logo avistou a garota pálida, com o cabelo solto, apesar de não estar numa boa situação continuava linda como sempre...

Misty estava dormindo, mas ao ouvir o som alto da porta acabou despertando, virou seu rosto para ver quem acabara de entrar no quarto e ficou gelada ao ver quem era. Ash Ketchum. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, o que ele tinha ido fazer l� afinal?

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

E dificilmente consciente você dirá a ninguém:

... Misty... - Ash fala baixinho e começa a se aproximar dela, enquanto a própria não sabia o que fazer, decidiu ignorá-lo então.

O que você quer ? - O garoto se supreendeu na rispidez da garota

E-eu quero ver se você está bem... - Respondeu meio sem graça

Não, eu não estou bem... agora que você já viu, pode ir embora.

Mas... mas...

Você já falou com o médico?

Não mas suas irmãs me contaram o que aconteceu...

Então já te contaram também que eu tenho suspiro poucos minutos de vida... - Falou em um tom melancólico, Ash sente seu coração bater desesperadamente... aquilo não poderia acontecer,_ nunca_. - Então, por favor... deixe-me passar esses poucos minutos de vida restantes em paz, vá embora. - Ash ficou mudo, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido... logo ele começou a sentir seus olhos lagrimarem.

Não, não Misty. Eu não vim até aqui para receber isso como resposta... droga Misty, por que você tentou se matar?

Por Favor Misty... fala comigo... você não sabe como eu estou desesperado, não quero que você morra. - Misty ficou surpresa ao ouvir o que ele tinha falado - Eu sei que agora não é uma hora muito apropriada para dizer isso e sei que você está muito ferida, que está cansada, mas eu tenho que te falar um segredo que venho guardando ao longo desses anos... não disse isso antes por que tinha medo de acabar com nossa amizade.

Então fala Ash... - Ash senta na cama da garota e pega na mão dela, a fazendo corar.

"Isn't something missing?"

"Não tem algo faltando?"

suspiro Faz tempo que eu sinto algo diferente por você... - olhou para o chão - Eu sei que somos somente amigos, mas... _eu não consegui evitar _. Já tentei apagar isso da minha cabeça, porém tudo o que eu faço é em vão.

O-o q-que você está querendo dizer?

É óbvio, não é?

S-se f-fosse eu já teria descoberto.

O que eu estou querendo dizer, Misty é que há anos, quando eu acordo a primeira pessoa que penso é em você, quando ouço uma música bonita a primeira pessoa que penso é você, que quando eu durmo a primeira pessoa em que eu penso é você. Eu penso em você toda hora, todo instante, todo dia! - Misty sentiu seu rosto ferver e que seu coração ia pular pela boca - Quando você foi embora, eu pensei que iria morrer... eu sei que você está magoada por eu não ter falado com você durante todo esse tempo, porém não pense que eu não tentei me comunicar contigo... só que eu não conseguia, cada dia que passava eu ficava com mais vergonha de ligar para você e dizer o que eu sinto por você.

E o que você sente por mim? - Misty olhava para ele com os olhos brilhando, Ash que ainda estava olhando para o chão decide olhar nos olhos da treinadora agora.

Eu te amo

Ash... - Misty se aproximou do garoto e o beijou, Ash no começo se surpreendeu e ficou timido, mas aos poucos ele foi se soltando sentindo a lingua quente da garota que amava se entrelaçando com a sua, era uma sensação nova... o beijo durou 4 minutos e logo resolveram dar um tempo. - A-Ash! Eu também te amo! Você não sabe o tempo que eu esperei para ouvir você dizer isso para mim... eu pensava que você não me amava.

Hehe ", desculpe por demorar para falar isso. Agora me responda um negócio... por que você tentou se matar?

Não importa mais... eu te garanto. Sabe por que? Eu te amo! E mais nada importa nesse mundo...

Eu também te amo, muito mesmo... - e logo voltaram a se beijar.

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

"Não tem algo faltando?

Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?"

**Fim  
**  
Notas da Autora: O.O" Mais uma fanfic que era para ter um final trágico... mas acabou tendo um final feliz x ! Hehe " não está uma grande coisa essa história, mas pelo menos é mais uma nova fic hehe! Beijosss.

Autora: Gigi ( www.mistyshrine. sou dona de lah )


End file.
